Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150506194132/@comment-24796133-20150510001110
"Literally it took less than an hour for you to go rogue again" Jacob says as I walk into the building everyone is in. Only Leo and Casper are still away, the rest all sit around the room, with Kat looking through binoculars out of the window hole. I've got to admire the spot they have chose, it provides a clear view of the pit a couple of hundred metres away, but not too high up to be noticed. Bravo to us. "I got curious, besides, I found out some stuff" I say, plonking down next to one of the bags, opening it up. It's the one with mine and Jacob's stuff in, and I toss him terminator, a smile coming up on his face. "So what did you learn? Care to share?" Chucky asks. "I saw the two mutants we're tracking, the normal guy, he looks like a right arrogant sod, and then I got a close up of the so called 'Golem' when he nearly saw me. Well, if he can see at all without eyes. Plus there's another mutant who looks deadly, some electricity mutation makes his body permanently fried so he can shoot of spikes of energy, i saw that in action, burnt a guy to a crisp in seconds." "Well crap" Chucky says. I don't blame him. "Where are Leo and Casper then?" I ask. "They said on comms they were going to check out beyond the favela, apparently the mutant's control stretches further than this place, into the town to the south. It's bigger than we imagined" Zoe says. That doesn't sound good. "Shit..." I murmer, pulling out my suit attahments from the bag. I pull my hoodie off and strap on my magnetic blade and pistol holsters, along with my pistol ammo into the pouches on my thighs and waist. Always be prepared. I pull the hoodie back on for good measure, keeping the blade and guns next to me. "Any movement Kat?" Zoe asks. "Nothing major, just people walking past, no large movement" she replies, "they're comfortable here. Really comfortable. They dont think anyone is going to challenge them." "For good reason" I add, "if the rest of the forces here are anything like I've seen so far, we're fighting a losing battle." "Well we sure as hell aren't giving up, we only just got here!" Jacob says. Why not go and snap a few necks for practice? I flinch, my natural instinct now when I hear the voice. Jacob noticed and gives me a questioning look. I just blow it off with a shrug. I don't want him knowing now. Where's the alcohol when you need it... There's little conversation until Leo and Casper arrive just after dusk. They took their time, put they report to us what they saw. "Maturin is odd, we only saw other mutants around, but also plenty of normal adults, some of them looking like they belong in the militia. This whole place smells fishy" Leo tells us. Casper takes up overwatch from Kat the moment he gets back, and I see him draw out his sniper rifle from the bag. Up close it looks absolutely lethal. A great support weapon. "What do you suggest then?" Cara asks him. "We need to check both fronts" Leo says, "One goup checking the favela, another looking around the town. I suggest Will, Zoe, Casper, Kat and you Cara definitely stay here, you're better suited to this place than a more exposed town. I'll take Chucky and Jacob with me to scout out the town for sometime, probably a few days, we'll have to find somewhere to stay, wlaking in and out of the favela wont be good if we get noticed." "Sounds like a plan" Jacob says, nodding. "that's what we'll do then. You guys focus on the high value targets, we'll figure out what's happening here" Leo says, "now get some sleep, you'll need it." Most of them obey, settling down in the large room, pulling out blankets from the bags for a little comfort. I stay up with Casper. "On guard duty eh?" i ask him. He nods in response. "You know, with that sniper, you could just pick off the big shots so we can go." "Stealth matters for now, as much as I'd like that" he replies, not averting his gaze. I shrug, and decide to settle down myself. I sense some fun ahead.